Sticking Around
by Noorlo
Summary: 'I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out.' SPOILERS PROMO 5x01


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought I'd do a short one shot based off the promo since we're all so excited and jkdfjlsjds. I think this is something a little different from all the other promo-inspired fics (at least the ones I've read) so let me know what you think!**

**fhjdkshfksd**

_fdjkljfldk_

…

He wakes up alone in bed; quietly sighing because god he was about ninety nine per cent sure that last night wasn't a dream, and as he moved his hand to the other side of the bed he could still feel the warmth of where she'd slept.

So it hadn't been a dream.

But she'd left.

Goddamnit. He really, really, really thought that they'd finally crossed a line last night. But he wasn't going to-

-oh.

Oh god.

There she was; standing in the doorway leaning against the frame cradling a mug that read ''Nikki Heat'' in both hands, looking at him, _smiling_ and wearing _his_ shirt. _Only_ his shirt, that was.

Woah. That was too much for him to process on such short notice.

''So it wasn't a dream, then,'' was all he could think of to say with a big, goofy smile on his face.

''Not unless I'm the one dreaming,'' she chuckles quietly as she makes her way towards the bed –setting down her mug in the process- and sits down on the end of it. She nervously fiddles with the hem of the shirt she's wearing.

''Good,'' he says, because he's just really, really glad she's really here, and a little speechless to be honest, ''-good,'' he repeats.

He leans in to kiss her good morning; still a little hesitant when he moves towards her, but he is not only one. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest; harder and louder with every inch he gets closer. It isn't that she's scared, but this is just all so new, yet so perfect, even though it's somewhat awkward too.

''We should've done this so much earlier,'' he mutters quietly with a smile on his face as he brushes a strand of hair away from her face and pulls back.

''Hmm,'' she murmurs, not really able to form any proper answer right now, because he is just so right, and the feel of his lips on hers makes her feel like flying; all the weight seems to be lifted off her and her whole body just feels so relaxed yet so strong. Even though he's pulled away now she can still taste him on her lips and she just feels so peaceful. ''I couldn't stop thinki-''

-then she stops, mid-sentence.

''What?'' he quietly asks, a slight smile playing on his lips because, wow, she just looks so beautiful in the soft light of the morning sun that peeks through the window, with her messy bed-hair that she obviously has already tried to tame with his hairbrush.

She doesn't really want to answer and feels awkward about bringing it up, even though she really didn't, but then she realized that all the things she ever admitted to him only turned out to feel so good, so she just goes for it.

''You know, that night…'' she mumbled as she looks down at her hands once again, but she is smiling, thinking about the memory, ''-that night when Ryan and Esposito were in that building with Lockwood and we had to distract that guard…'' her voice is soft and she looks nervous, but continues speaking.

''Oh,'' he breathes out as soon as he realizes what she is talking about. ''When we-''

He doesn't finish his sentence.

''-when we kissed,'' she whispers. And then, when she pulls herself together; ''I couldn't stop thinking about it.''

''Yeah, me neither,'' he answers her breathlessly. His eyes are full of love and happiness and pride, because she is just so perfect; sitting there next to him in his bed, in his shirt, and-

-wow. Just wow.

''So you liked it?'' she asks, shyly, almost coyly looking down at the sheets that lay rumpled in between the two of them.

''Yeah,'' he says quickly, and she almost expects him to add a 'duh' to that.

''Me too,'' she says, her eyes now meeting his.

Then he kisses her, and they don't get out of bed for another two hours.

…

''Isn't this the part where you offer to make me breakfast and coffee?'' she murmurs against his bare chest when they've quietly laid there for a couple of minutes.

''Yeah- I guess,'' he answers, ''but you obviously already found your own way to the coffee machine, and I didn't know if you-'' his voice trails off.

She sits up and presses a quick kiss to his lips; surprised by how natural it feels –again.

''Come on,'' she says as she tugs on his wrist and swings her legs out of bed.

He groans, but she just laughs and makes her way towards the kitchen; knowing he will follow her. He always does.

He sits there, bedazzled, for a little while before getting out of bed to follow her. It all feels so surreal.

…

''You know,'' she starts, putting down her fork and looking at the man in front of her, ''-Esposito once told me that pancakes are –and I quote- just and edible way of saying 'thank you for last night'' she chuckles.

''Maybe he was right,'' he grins before taking another bite.

She playfully slaps his hand that was resting on the table, but doesn't pull away. Instead she grabs it; quietly, and continues eating with her free hand.

''These are good,'' she says, and he sends her a smile in return.

She doesn't really know what to say, but the silence that at first was so comfortable now seems to be thickening and is threatening to turn awkward now that their plates are empty.

''I'm sorry,'' she says after a few minutes of silent courage-gathering, ''-for not listening to you, for being reckless, everything…''

''It's okay,'' he says, earnestly, but then; ''I knew you'd show up at my door,'' with a cocky grin on his face.

''Yeah, right,'' she rolls her eyes as she lets go of his hand and gets up to put their plates in the dishwasher. Oh, how domestic. ''I didn't even know that that was going to happen.''

''See, I know you better than you know yourself,'' he says, lifting his brow as he follows her into the kitchen and watches as she wipes away some crumbs from the counter with a cloth. He doesn't want her to clean stuff for him, but for a moment he just stands there watching as she acts like she is so familiar with his kitchen. It feels so domestic.

''Dream on, Castle,'' she says, throwing the dirty cloth at him.

He screeches and jumps back.

''You don't have to- here, let me do this,'' he says as he clumsily slips past her and takes the plates from her.

''I know, I just thought I'd help,'' she says easily, ''-it's the least I can do.''

He can't refrain from smiling.

She bends over to place the cooking utensils in the dishwasher and when she straightens her back he puts his hands on her waist and kisses her forehead.

''Are you always this touchy-feely with your girlfriends, Castle,'' she says, but she can't help but smile like a fool at the feeling he gives her when his lips connect to her skin.

He's slightly startled at how easy the word 'girlfriend' slips past her lips, but recovers quickly and smiles. ''You're not just some girlfriend, Kate,'' he says seriously. ''And I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out,'' he then adds grinning upon noticing her getting a little red at his compliment.

''I guess I do,'' she smiles as she wraps her arms around him.

…

**A/N: Hm, very short, but I hope you liked it! Drop a review on your way out? (:**


End file.
